A new Prime
by Rocelia467
Summary: 7 years later after the centuries old war of the autobots and decepticons, the autobots finally return to earth to visit their human friends. But what they did not know is that there will be a new prime that will arise from its ashes. A Prime optimus will guide. The story could be rated higher in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

It was 7 years ago that the Autobots had finally won their centuries old war with the Decepticons and brought their planet Cybertron to life.

The Autobots on ratchet after soon returned to Cybertron, to rebuild their home planet.

All makes one after another their farewells to ratchet and their human friends before they return to their old home. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime promised his human friends that they will come back soon and that their human friends can come to Cybertron for a day to watch the progress of the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later

7 years later, Miko (22), Raph (19) and Jack (23) were watching the ground bridge full of excitement, awaiting the return of their Autobot friends.

 **Jack:** (after 20 minutes)

Hey Ratchet should they have been have been here already?

 **Ratchet:** "Actually, yes"

Exactly when Ratchet said that they're opened a space bridge, out of the spacebridge came 4 Autobots Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

 **Jack:** There are you then at least we started to worry.

 **Arcee:** Did you miss us so bad, then Jack?

 **Miko:** Dude, why would we have not missed you guys? When you lived here there was so much to do and see like watching you fight al those Decepticons, or infiltrating megatons warship and the museum.

 **Bulkhead:** Hey Miko how's it going girl I hope you haven't lost your sense for music.

 **Miko:** Are you crazy Bulk? Of course I haven't lost my sense of music, in fact, I have my own rock band now, my band just released our second album last week. There is so much I have to tell you Bulk so get ready.

Raph: Hey Bee how are you, now that you have your voice back?

 **Bumblebee:** Really good Raph it's so much better to have my voice back. And what have you grown that's a pity.

 **Raph:** Why is that a pity?

 **Bumbelbee:** Well, because I'm now wondering if you still like to play racing games against me.

 **Raph:** "hahaha I may have grown a little bit older, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been training these past few years to finally win against you Bee. So come on, I'm going to win this time".

And so Bumbelbee and Raph go to the television to play a racing game.

 **Jack:** "Hey Arcee how are you?"

Asks Jack a Little shy it has been 7 years after all since they last saw and spoke to each other.

 **Arcee:** Hey Jack good and you, anything interesting happened while we were gone?

 **Jack:** No, not really, it's pretty much the same like 7 years ago, school, work and being here in the base together with Miko, Raph and Ratchet.

 **Ratchet:** Well all of you haven't been here for 5 minutes en its like how it was 7 years ago as if nothing has changed.

 **Optimus:** ha-ha yeah, it's good to be back old friend.

 **Ratchet:** But how is the reconstruction of Cybertron coming along?

 **Optimus:** Well, for the first 3 years have we been working on the mess, and for the rest have we repaired what we could, in between, there are also other Autobots that have returned to Cybertron to help us. But it will take years for Cybertron to recover completely.

 **Ratchet:** That's for sure, Cybertron has also been dead for a very long time too.

 **Optimus:** But how has it been going here for the last 7 years, I remember that you told me a few years ago that M.E.C.h has a new leader. Is the identity finally revealed?

 **Ratchet:** No, not yet, but there activity's have been increasing the last 2 years. But thanks to Jack we have been able to stop their plans so far.

 **Optimus:** Jack?

 **Ratchet:** "yes, Jack has been leading 3 infiltration operations in the last 2 years. All 3 were a big success in finding out what M.E.C.H's plans were. But by the last one... Jack was almost captured and I think that M.E.C.H have made their security a lot stronger now, now that they know that they have been infiltrated several times.

Optimus Jack really resembles you".

Well, everyone is busy with each other, someone is watching them very very closely.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Rocelia467 here, I hope that you like what I'm writing, I know that the first 2 chapters can be very boring. But I can promise you that it will become very interesting.**

 **After all, this story is not what is seems. Muhahahaha**

 **Reviews are always welcome and if you have some idea's for my story tell me and maybe I will use it.**

 **See you till next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

M.E.C.H

At the M.E.C.H base,"Comander the spy has just confirmed the return of the Autobots". Said one of the ciëntists, who has been looking at the computer screen, reading the just received reports of the spy."It seems that the Autobots haven't seen the difference between the test subject and the spy just yet". Said another scientist."then it seems that our little side project has succeeded. It was a good call to retrieve the boys' memories from is headed". Say's the commander."Let's bring him the news. This is going to be fun". Say's the commander with an evil grin on is face.

Jack's POV

"It's so dark here, how long have I been here already"? The raven haired boy looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. All he saw was an empty room except for the chains that kept him pinned to the wall."How the hell could I have allowed myself to be kidnapped big M.E.C.H, and not just by M.E.C.H, but by the leader of M.E.C.H Silas himself". Jack tried again to break his chains, but only resulted in hurting his hands."Great, just great I've already lost count on how many times I've tried this. I hope Ratchet found out that the Jack that has been sent in my place is not the real me or at least the others will notice (I hope). And I've been looking forward to the return of Optimus, Arcee and the others". Arcee... Arcee it has been 7 years ago since I last saw you I really hope you're fine and that you will find me soon. Back then I could not find the right moment to confess my feelings to you, and when you left for Cybertron it was too late to do so. Now I may never be able to.

Flashback

When Jack was kidnapped by M.E.C.H, he was brought to an operating room. Jack was able to look around the room as he saw a lot of tools on the table and some had still some blood on them. Afraid of what was going to happen to him, he began to speculate what they were going to do and that made him even more scared. When a group of doctors finally came into the room, they were talking to each other. Jack was able to hear a little of what they said and there was one thing that made him panic, from what Jack was able to hear they were going to extract some of his memories from his head with some kind of machine so that they could put his memories in a clone. Jack's guess was that they want to send a clone to take his place, if they succeed, then no one will know that he has been kidnapped and M.E.C.H will find out where the Autobot base's location is, they will be able to find out more about the Autobots en use the knowledge for power. Jack could not let that happen if Jack could just alter a few important memories, then maybe the others would be able to figure out that that Jack is a fake.

End Flashback

Now, after Jack's memories were extracted from his head, he hoped that the difference's in his most important memories were enough to warn the others. But it has been 2 weeks now that M.E.C.H has sent his clone to his house, and that he has been locked up in this room.

Jack wishes that he could find a to escape hearing the door of his room open and looked up. There stood the very man who had dared to kidnap jack from his family."Silas". Said Jack, "have you missed me boy"? Asks Silas while stepping into the room with an evil grin on his face."Not quite, and here I thought that I had finally gotten rid of the stench in this room, what a pity". Say's Jack, voice full of sarcasm."I see you haven't lost that sharp tongue of yours boy and here I thought sharing some good news with you", say's Silas."If it's you who brings the news then I doubt that it's good news for me"."Ooo such a smart boy, you're right it is quite good news for me, but if you don't want to hear then that's your problem I'm still going to tell you hahaha. Your clan has just reported that he met with your little... Oops, did I say little sorry I mean your big Autobot friends, he even made contact with... What was her name again? O yeah, Arcee the femme Autobot you have a crush on right"? Say's Silas."Don't you dare say her name with that foul mouth of yours". Say's Jack with a lot of anger in his voice to Silas."O but having your colon, so close to her is really great with the two of you are so close to each other, in this case your colon and she gives M.E.C.H a great opportunity to explore the minds of the Autobots even better and further maybe even deeper inside than we ever could, and with that we can build an even greater weapon than those cybertronians have ever been. Hmm and maybe we can use that femme for spare parts how does that sound to you Jack? Of course you love it". Say's Silas with an evil grin on his face, obviously annoying the reaction the boy is giving him."If you even dare to lay a hand on her, I'l swear when I get out of here that I will hunt you down and kill you". Shouted Jack, almost losing control over his anger."O but Jack I will not be the one to hurt her, that would be you, cause you know you're not here just so you clone could infiltrate the Autobot base, you're here for bigger reasons. Your M.E.C.H's little project, with all the new data we've acquired, we will make your M.E.C.H's secret, most biggest weapon there has ever been in the entire galaxy". Say's Silas while watching the shocked and stunned look of the raven haired boy.

In his entire life Jack had never expected that there would be such a sickening mad man that wanted to turn him into a cold hearted, blood thirsty weapon just for power. Jack was so shocked and stunned that he wasn't able to even utter one more word against this crazy mad man.

"I see that there is nothing left for you to say, so I will leave you to your thoughts". Say's Silas while walking to the door, right when his hand lay's on the door knob Silas hears behind him a small whisper,"I will never listen to you and I will never become your weapon"." O but you will in due time boy". And with that Silas gives Jack one last evil grin before walking through the door leaving Jack to himself.

Silas standing in the halls calls one of the doctors."Docter make sure that you start the operation of that boy in two days, I want results, so don't disappoint me". Say's Silas to the doctor."But of course Comander". Answers the doctor.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Rocelia467 here I really hope all of you like my story, I am new after all and I don't really have much experience. I'm not really good at grammar and spelling I'm from the Netherlands afterall, but I would really appreciate it if all of you could tell me my mistakes so that I can change them.**

 **Anyhow, in the next chapter I will tell you more about how Jack got kidnapped.**

 **So see you till then my dear readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The kidnapping**

 **Jasper (Nevada)**

(2 Weeks ago): It was very cold outside, that's not strange for the night's of Jasper (Nevada). A young man was walking at night through jasper park to get home after a hard day of work and training.

The park was dark and empty he was the only one walking there, he could of course have used the bike, if his bike was not broken that is. And Ratchet did not have the time to bring him home, unfortunately so here Jack was walking through the cold night in jasper park.

As Jack passed by a swing, he stopped to look up at the sky, thinking aloud to himself "just 2 more weeks to go before the others return". Thinking back to 7 years ago. "It has been 7 years already time sure flies. I can't wait to see Acree and the others again, _I really hope that I can confess before she leaves again, I know that we are different species but trying can't hurt right? At least I'll know how she feels and I think when I told her even if it's going to be a disappointment that I will feel much better than I do now"._

Looking down at the road that lies before him, Jack starts to walk again. After a few minutes had passed Jack was almost home and for some strange reasons Jack felt as if he was being followed, Jack turned around to look but could not find anything, shrugging it of as for his head playing tricks on him, Jack started to walk again but when he reached his house his feeling of unease became even stronger, for as he thought that it would be the last time before he would enter his house, Jack turned around just to look at Silas right in the face, just as Silas say's, "hey boy did you miss me"? Jack recovered from his shock and tried to get away from Silas but standing against your own door did not really help him and soon Silas put a little bottle with a strange smelly liquid under Jack's nose and when Jack breathed in the smell of the bottle he fell completely unconscious almost right away.

While Jack felt himself blacking out he tried to reach his phone to call ratchet, but unfortunately for Jack he blacked out before he could even reach it.

 **M.E.C.H's Base**

A few hours later Jack wakes up to see that he has been put in an empty room, chained to the wall, after Jack had recalled how he came here he began to try and break the chains but to no avail. Jack then began looking for other ways to break free, while thinking of other ways to escape, the door to his room opened. Looking up Jack saw Silas standing in the doorway with a freaking, insane, evil grin on his face.

"So you're finally awake good, then we can start", says Silas, then there entered a few soldiers to put Jack on a table with wheels, there they tied him firmly by his arms, legs and even his throat so that Jack could not break free and then they brought Jack through a long, dark hallway to the operating room.

When they entered Jack was able to look around the room as he saw lots of tools on the table and some had still some blood on them. Afraid of what was going to happen to him, he began to speculate what they were going to do and that made him even more scared. When a group of doctors finally came into the room, they were talking to each other. Jack was able to hear a little of what they said and there was one thing that made him panic, from what Jack was able to hear they were going to extract some of his memories from his head with some kind of machine so that they could put his memories in a clone. Jack's guess was that they want to send a clone to take his place, _if they succeed, then no one will know that he has been kidnapped and M.E.C.H will find out where the Autobot base's location is, they will be able to find out more about the Autobots en use the knowledge for power. Jack could not let that happen if he could just alter a few important memories, then maybe the others would be able to figure out that that Jack is a fake,_ thought Jack.

One of the doctors took a machine out of one of the cabinets, the machine looked like a helm with 2 lamps a red and a blue lamp one on each side of the helm and at the top comes a lot of wires out that are connected to a USB that fits into a computer.

Another doctor took the helm from the other and put it on Jack's head. "Now lets see your memories shall we? Is the clone ready for memory recievemend"? Asks the doctor. "Yes he is, " says another doctor. "Good begin the extraction".

When the helm activated Jack felt electric shocks going into his head and at the same time he saw his memories flying through his head, trying to gain control over the pain, Jack also tried to alter his memories as much as possible, he succeeded to alter at least 5 important memories, all 5 from 7 years ago, if his clone says something about 7 years ago then there will be a high chance that the altered memory will stand out and let the others think about the mistake in the memory.

After they were done extracting Jack's memories they turned off the helm and took it off his head. Now putting away the helm all the doctors turned their attention to the computer screen and began to download Jack's memories to the clone, the clone was connected to the computer via a few wires that were linked to the clone's head. After the download was completed the wires that are connected to the clone's head began to unplug themselves and the saloon opened its eyes.

Jack now looking with horror at his clone, wished that his plan would work, and Jack was once again brought back to his room by the M.E.C.H soldiers only to be chained to the wall again and there was nothing Jack could do against it. Now Jack was left alone and a few minutes later Silas entered the room once again, Jack looked at him only to show him his anger.

"Now, now don't look so angry because I can promise you that your stay here will get even better, yes I have bigger plans for you in store than just your clone. So make yourself comfortable because you will be here for a long, long time hahaha". And with that Silas left Jack to himself.

 **Silas POV**

Silas left the boy alone in his room so that the boy could process what just had happened and heard.  
Silas walked through the dark corridor to the comandcenter full of enthusiasm, he finally had after all these years the boy and he could use him for his plans. Silas, while he walked into the Comandcenter he saw a group of ciëntists working on the clone, the clone had already copied the body of the boy, and thanks to the Cybertronian technology that M.E.C.H has collected over the years, they could make a clone that could hold all of the boy's memories, if they had not had this technology than the clone couldn't have carried more than a few years of memories.

"Is the clone ready"? Asks Silas,"yes commander the clone has also completely downloaded all of the boy's memories he's ready to take over the boy's life". Says one of the scientists, "good, now activate him", doing as told the scientists activated the clone. As the clone opened its eyes it stared blankly at Silas, "well good morning sunshine state your name, age and code name", commands Silas. "My name is Jack Darby, age 23 my code name is Spy". "Good, where do you live"? "In Jasper (Nevada)", "very good, what information do you have about the Autobots"? "All of the Autobots except for ratchet (there medic) are currently on Cybertron, but after 2 weeks the Autobots will return to earth". "Very good, last question what is your mission"? "My mission is to take over Jack Darby's life to infiltrate the Autobot base, and sent everyday a report about their technology, biology and secret missions". "Good, you're ready", says Silas, "bring him to the boy's home so he can take in his post". "Yes commander", answers a group of soldiers.

 **Jasper (Nevada)**

Just 3 block's away from Jack's home stops a marine car, out of the car step a few soldiers and Jack Darby (the clone)  
Onto the street. "You know how to get to the house from here"? Asks one of the soldiers to the boy. "Yes i do", answers the boy and he began to walk to the house from where he will start his mission.

* * *

 **Hey everyone Rocelia467 here,**

 **I really hope that I've described Jack's abduction well, if you find that there are some things that needs better work then please tell me, I really want to make this a fantastic story.**

 **And if you have other idea's please don't hesitate to tell me I really want to know.**

 **I don't really know how to start the next chapter yet so again idea's are welcome and I'll see all of you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the Spy had gone on his way to Jack's house to start his mission, the soldiers of M.E.C.H returned to their base to report to Silas that the spy has arrived at his destination.

 **2 Weeks later:**

Jack, Miko and Raf arrived early at the base so that they would not miss the arrival of their Autobot friends.

After waiting for an hour or so Miko became bored and began to ask Ratchet,"Hey Ratchet when are they finally coming? This is so boring", Ratchet turned around so that he could look at her and said,"I think it will take a few more hours before they arrive, and Miko if your bored then go and do something, like homework",

"Homework? Are you crazy Ratchet, I'm not going to do homework on the day bulkhead comes back from Cybertron, and besides homework Ratchet I only do them when it's for grades, all the others are going right into the thrascan".

"Well, that is your decision, if you don't learn your homework it will not be my fault if you don't get your college Diploma", and with that Ratchet returned his attention back to the screen.

"Well, that was interesting", says Raf sarcastic. Miko turned around to look at raf, "Interesting you say? Well, I haven't forgotten about 7 years ago that your mother did not allow you to come to the base because your grades were dropping Raf", teased Miko. Before Raf could say something to her,Jack came between them,"but in the end you weren't able to learn, after all me, Miko and fowler bridged ourselves to your room so that you could hack into the satellite dishes to stop Soundwave from using the Damocles satellite and when that did not work, if it weren't for you we would have been blasted, man that was scary"."scary yes, after that hearing your mother outside of the door and when she entered, the face she then gave when you said that we were was just a study group was really hilarious". Says Miko.

"Do you remember that time with the moving train jack? That was hilarious, remember what Ratchet said back then? We could get mass displacement trauma, twisted limps aaand metal burn hahaha", "Miko I did not know much about the human body back then, it was a possibility, and are you really going to dig up old memories?

"Well, duh Ratchet unless you want me to keep asking you when they will arrive"? "Story time it is", says Ratchet quickly he really rather hear their stories than that Miko keeps bugging him with the same question over and over again.

The 3 humans kept themselves busy with their stories for 2 hours and half an hour before the Autobots would return to earth Jack told the last story. "Do you remember the time we were stuck in the shadow zone? We were even hunted down by an undead _insecticon_ ". "Umm Jack? That was not an insecticon, but an undead Skyquake remember? Before we got trapped Starscream brought him back to life with dark Energon". "O.. O-yeah, I remember now, sorry Raf I think a different memory got a little mixed into it". Raf raises an eyebrow at Jack and wondered if Jack really mixed up a few memories after all for so far he knew Jack had an incredible memory and would not just mix some up. After wondering for a few minutes Raf shrugged it off and decided it was nothing and began listening to his friends stories again.

(After 20 minutes)

"Hey Ratchet should they have not been here already"? "Actually, yes", says Ratchet. Right when Ratchet said that they're opened a space bridge, out of the space bridge came 4 Autobots Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. "There you are at last we started to worry", says Jack. "Did you miss us so bad, then Jack"? Asks Arcee. "Dude, why would we have not missed you guys? When you lived here there was so much to do and see like watching you fight al those Decepticons, or infiltrating megatons warship and the museum", says Miko. "Hey Miko how's it going girl I hope you haven't lost your sense for music". Says Bulkhead, teasing Miko a little bit."Are you crazy Bulk? Of course I haven't lost my sense of music, in fact, I have my own rock band now, my band just released our second album last week. There is so much I have to tell you Bulk so get ready". Says an excited Miko.

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the base.**

"Hey Bee how are you, now that you have your voice back"? Asks Raf a little shy. "Really good Raph it's so much better to have my voice back. And what have you grown that's a pity". "Why is that a pity"? Asks Raf. "Well, because I'm wondering if you still like to play racing games against me". Says a slight embarrassed Bumbelbee. Upon hearing that Raf loses all of his shyness from earlier and starts laughing. "Hahaha, I may have grown a little bit older, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been training these past few years to finally win against you Bee. So come on, I'm going to win this time".

And with that Bumbelbee and Raph walked to the television in the human area to play a racing game.

 **With Arcee and Jack.**

"Hey Arcee how are you?" Asks Jack a Little shy it has been 7 years after all since they last saw and spoke to each other."Hey Jack good and you, anything interesting happened while we were gone? I at least didn't have to hunt you down partner". "No, not really, it's pretty much the same like 7 years ago, school, work and being here in the base together with Miko, Raph and Ratchet". Says Jack. With that Arcee tilted one of her optics and said, "that's all? I thought you were also training with teachers of the government", "... ... ...That's right, but that still falls under learning so going to a kind of school, says Jack.

 **Ratchet and Optimus.**

"Well, all of you haven't been here for 5 minutes en its like how it was 7 years ago as if nothing has changed". Says Ratchet while smiling at the group. "Ha-ha, yeah, it's good to be back old friend". Says Optimus. "But how is the reconstruction of Cybertron coming along"? " Well, for the first 3 years have we been working on the mess, and for the rest have we repaired what we could, in between, there are also other Autobots that have returned to Cybertron to help us. But it will take years for Cybertron to recover completely", says Optimus. "That's for sure, Cybertron has been dead for a very long time afterall", says Ratchet a little grim. "Let us not dwell on the past my friend, how has it been going here for the last 7 years, I remember that you told me a few years ago that M.E.C.h has a new leader. Is the identity finally revealed? "No, not yet, but there activity's have been increasing the last 2 years. But thanks to Jack we have been able to stop their plans so far". "Jack"? Asks Optimus now looking at the place where Jack and Arcee were talking to each other, now that he was looking at Jackson, Optimus got an uneasy feeling in his spark that he did not understand. "Yes, Jack has been leading 3 infiltration operations in the last 2 years. All 3 were a big success in finding out what M.E.C.H's plans were. But by the last one... Jack was almost captured and I think that M.E.C.H have made their security a lot stronger now, now that they know that they have been infiltrated several times. Optimus, Jack really resembles you". Says Ratchet.

After everyone got together again and talked about their experiences,the 3 humans were brought back to their homes.

 **Arcee's Pov**

Once Jack was brought home Arcee returned back to base. On the way back to base Arcee took a small detour after all she had a lot to think about, she is really happy to be back and see Jack again, but for some reason she felt as if there was something wrong with her partner. She don't really know what it is but when she looks at him she feels really unsettled, and that reminds her of the mistake Jack made this afternoon, saying that his training fell under school, she expected to hear something like that from Miko but not from Jack he takes those kind of things always very serious. And that little gap of silence, that moment Jack seemed really taken aback by what I said and seemed like he needed to recover from his shock, but why would he be shocked over something he had told her, as if he could not remember that piece of information himself.

Arcee has become very worried by now and truth to be told she really wanted to go back to her partner to let him explain to her what was wrong, but she decided that if he really wanted to tell her he would come out of his own free will. But she will keep a close eye on her partner for now just to be safe.

And with that determination Arcee drove back back to the base.

 **Jack's Pov (spy)**

After he waved Arcee goodbye and went inside the house, once inside, he began to slap himself in the face"How could I be so stupid to make so many mistakes and both with memories could it be that the memory transfer damaged some of his memories? No that is impossible after all all those memories are so clear, maybe he mixes his memories a lot that could explain it, but then again how is it possible that I don't remember anything about training could he have forgotten them when the transfer came? ...hmm should I report this to the commander? No, I think it was just mistakes i made on my own but it won't happen again, and if they do then I will report, but now I must report to the commander that the Autobots have returned to earth".

* * *

 **Heya Rocelia467 here, this one took me really forever to complete, i also wanted to make the chapters longer but since i'm a newbie that's still hard for me to do of course i'm trying my best so i hope you don't mind the short chapters, but in exchance there will be more chapters for this story than i had planned.**

 **This chapter really took forever for a long time i had no idea of how to go on i was out of idea's and had no inspiration and i'm really sad that nobody gave me any idea's for my story in the reviews.**

 **Please don't forget i want to make this story as interesting as possible, and i really hope that my grammar and spelling have become better, after all i got a lot of reviews that circled around that.**

 **Anyway i will be working hard on the next chapter and hope my dear fans will like this chapter.**

 **See you next time ;D**


End file.
